


Covert Affairs

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F, M/M, Military Fetish, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Michael have a brief flirtation in Kandahar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Burn Notice, Michael/Sam, uniform. Thanks to Amber for beta!

Kandahar had two things back then: camels and cock. The latter was much harder to procure than the former, but if you wanted it badly enough – as with anything in the world – you could have it.

Michael knew Sam swung his way. He also knew he’s a swabby who’s been out on an aircraft carrier for four years. He was horny as hell and it only takes two beers to get him to pull his cock out of his uniform.

“What?” Michael asked, only mildly buzzed.

“I said,” Sam replied, with quiet determination in his voice, “suck my cock, Army boy.”  
Michael eyed Sam’s dick. It was thick, heavy on the veiny side, with thick dark brown pubic hair rimming the base. Michael’s mouth watered.

“Want you to suck mine instead, Sam,” Michael said. His own cock was out of his khakis in a flash, longer than Michael’s but rock-hard.

Sam smirked. “Ever sixty-nine with a guy before?” He starts stroking his meat, deliberately squeezing the base to delay orgasm.

“Yeah. I’m better going at it solo. How about your ass?”

Sam grinned. “I top. That’s just my style.”

Michael’s dick dripped lube down his fist. “Mmm. Sounds like you’re a great fuck.”

“Want to find out, brother?”

Michael grinned. Neither of them removed their fatigues that night. In an orgy of military greens and browns, they met, cocks in eager assholes, down well-educated throats. Each ended up sharing a shower in the commander’s office, steamy and silent, sharing a quick kiss before they parted for the night.

But they would meet again.


End file.
